


Le silence hurle

by Boo_0



Series: Oikage Week 2020 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst, M/M, Multi, Oikageweek 2020, Platonic Relationships, Queerplatonic Relationships, light depiction of violence
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26444263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boo_0/pseuds/Boo_0
Summary: Oikawa tentait d'oublier, mais le silence au dehors résonnait dans sa tête, dans sa poitrine vide, sa poitrine morte.Une main glacée trouva la sienne.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime & Kageyama Tobio & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio & Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Oikage Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1909741
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Le silence hurle

Le soleil se levait, les rayons jaune pâle filtrant à travers le verre sale. Oikawa était le seul réveillé, et surveillait la rue déserte en contrebas, howa type 89 en joue, prêt à tirer au moindre mouvement. 

Près de lui dormaient Iwaizumi et Tobio, pelotonnés l'un contre l'autre pour y tirer un peu de chaleur, et, sans doute, de réconfort. Tobio s'agrippait à la veste d'Iwaizumi comme à une bouée de sauvetage, la tête enfouie dans le torse du plus âgé.  
Un souffle de vent s'infiltra à travers le carreau brisé, faisant frémir les deux figures ensommeillées sur le matelas sale. Les rideaux encadrant la fenêtre se gonflèrent faiblement, rongés par les mites et l'humidité, décrépis comme le reste de leur planque. 

Mais ils avaient déjà de la chance d'avoir trouvé cet endroit. Tout était bon à prendre pour échapper aux infectés ( _les niveaux huit_ , ils les appelaient) et aux fous furieux au dehors -bien que ces derniers se faisaient rares. Ils n'auraient pas dégoté mieux de toute façon. C'était partout pareil : laissé à l'abandon, tombant en ruines, lentement envahis par la mousse, la végétation et les rats. 

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par une petite main sur sa manche, tirant doucement sur la fabrique. 

Oikawa soupira et étira un pan de sa veste; Tobio se glissa dessous, se blottissant silencieusement contre lui, sa peluche serrée contre sa poitrine.  
L'adolescent se rappelait s'être moqué de lui en l'ayant surpris avec lors d'un camp d'entraînement. Tobio avait viré au rouge écrevisse en s'apercevant être le seul à avoir amené un doudou.  
Il n'avait pourtant pas cessé de le ramener à chaque occasion, malgré les moqueries, incessantes elles aussi. 

Oikawa soupira et ferma les yeux un instant, reposant sa tête contre le mur humide. 

Cela lui semblait si futile, à présent.  
Cette futilité lui manquait.

Il sentit Tobio se dégager brusquement et rouvrit les yeux, alarmé, dégainant son fusil dans sa panique; avant de l'abaisser lentement, veillant à ne pas faire de bruit.  
L'enfant se tenait en position de tir, doigt immobile sur la détente, yeux écarquillés, comme figé dans une sorte de transe.  
Oikawa approcha sa main par réflexe, se retint au dernier moment, les lèvres pincées; attendant qu'il revienne à lui-même.

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent, et Tobio cligna des yeux, rengainant son fusil d'assaut. 

\- Renard, il marmonna simplement, les yeux accrochés au mur en face, évitant soigneusement le regard du plus vieux. Il ne regardait jamais personne dans les yeux, n'avait jamais aimé ça; alors Oikawa ne s'en inquiétait pas trop. 

Du reste, il ne savait pas vraiment que faire. 

Il leva la main, lentement, et Tobio s'approcha de nouveau, déposant la paume ouverte sur sa joue, se pressant contre elle en fermant les paupières. Les traits de son visage étaient tirés, sa peau pâle et glaciale au toucher; Oikawa réprima le réflexe de retirer sa main, sentant des frissons lui remonter dans le dos. 

Un coup de vent secoua les branches nues au dehors, et Tobio se colla au plus vieux, se remettant au chaud sous sa veste. 

Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, soumis au silence étouffant de la pièce, interrompu seulement par le vent froid soufflant dehors, se glissant sous leurs vêtements. 

Cela voulait dire qu'ils étaient en sécurité, au moins pour un moment.  
Pas d'infectés déambulant dans les rues, les yeux vides, la bave aux lèvres. Pas de voitures de patrouilles, prêt à les débusquer, à les « sauver » contre leur gré, où a les abattre à vue.  
Oikawa serra les dents.  
_Peu importe._  
Ils n'avaient pas besoin d'eux. 

Ils resserra sa prise autour des épaules de Tobio, le gardant un peu plus près de lui. 

Ils ne pouvaient plus leur faire confiance.

Le silence s'étirait, devenait insupportable.  
Car il le laissait également seul avec ses pensées, ses démons et le vide, pourtant si lourd, comme un poids invisible dans sa poitrine étroite. 

Oikawa détestait le silence. 

\- Ça va ? murmura-t-il, caressant du pouce le dos de la main de Tobio.

C'était un peu stupide, comme question. Un sujet de conversation lancé par dépit, pour échapper au silence lourd de souvenirs, hurlant dans l'absence de bruit, l'absence de tout. 

Tobio ne réagit pas, ne réagissait presque jamais. Il était comme ça depuis plusieurs mois déjà, maussade et silencieux, les yeux vides et les gestes nerveux. Oikawa le voyait, Iwaizumi aussi, mais ils ne pouvaient rien faire pour l'aider, ne sachant même pas comment s'aider eux-mêmes, comment gérer cette situation.

\- _J'ai l'air d'être un psy ?_ crachait Oikawa quand Iwaizumi insistait pour qu'ils lui parlent, tentent de l'aider à aller mieux. 

Parfois Tobio tentait d'être plus vivant, de cacher son mal-être aux deux garçons. Ça ne durait jamais longtemps. Les choses n'étaient pas faites pour durer, Oikawa l'avait appris des mois auparavant (huit ? dix ? Il ne s'en rappelait plus). 

Son corps se tendit, la moindre pensée accordée au passé généralement suivie de nombreuses autres, sournoises; les souvenirs apparaissant en flash devant ses yeux, bien trop vite pour qu'il puisse les bloquer. 

(Sa sœur venait de recevoir son master en psychologie. 

Ils allaient fêter ça, ce weekend.)

Oikawa serra le poing. 

_Oublie_ , se répéta-t-il. _Oublie tout ça._

Il n'y avait plus de « aller bien ». Il n'y avait sans doute même pas de « aller mieux ». Il y avait survivre, et tenter d'oublier. Ressasser le passé ne servait à rien. 

À quoi bon en parler ? 

Néanmoins, Tobio prit la peine de répondre à sa question, d'une petite voix étouffé sous le manteau : 

\- Faim. 

Sa réponse sembla réveiller l'estomac d'Oikawa, qui se tordit et gargouilla bruyamment, semblant y déplorer l'absence de nourriture.

L'adolescent rit légèrement, un rire nerveux, épuisé. Tobio resta silencieux, portant sa peluche à sa bouche. Ses doigts s'enroulèrent autour de son arme, couraient sur la poignée, le chargeur, comme s'il craignait qu'il lui échappe des mains, malgré la sangle retenant le fusil.

Oikawa se demanda de quoi il avait le plus peur.

\- On mangera une conserve quand Iwa-chan se réveillera, souffla-t-il. 

Les yeux de Tobio glissèrent vers la route en contrebas. 

\- J'en ai marre, des conserves, répliqua-t-il avec mauvaise humeur. Oikawa se sentit presque soulagé d'entendre sa voix s'animer ainsi, et prononcer une phrase complète qui plus est.

Mais il devrait sans doute le raisonner, lui expliquer qu'ils n'avaient pas le choix, qu'ils devaient se sentir chanceux de pouvoir encore se nourrir en étant hors du système; qu'ils seraient bientôt à court.

Il était fatigué. 

\- Moi aussi Tobio, soupira-t-il, mêlant ses doigts à ceux du plus jeune. Moi aussi. 

Le silence se réinstalla, lourd et pesant, Tooru reprenant sa surveillance de la rue, jonchée de cadavres en décomposition, certains plus frais, le corps criblé de balle.

Puis Tobio reprit la parole, la voix tremblante, légèrement éraillée à force d'être délaissée : 

\- Je veux mon papi.

Oikawa cessa de respirer. 

_Tais toi,_ il pensa. _Ferme-là, ferme-là, ferme-là-_

Il voulait qu'il se taise, qu'il reste silencieux à tout jamais s'il le fallait. Qu'il cesse de raviver les souvenirs. Qu'il cesse de parler de ça.

Tobio se mit à trembler de tout son corps, les larmes chaudes et la bave mouillant le tee-shirt d'Oikawa. 

\- Je veux- je veux ma s-sœur, sanglota-t-il, la voix étouffée. Je veux m-manger le cur- le curry de mon papa, je voulais- je voulais pas- !

Le reste de ses paroles se perdirent en sanglots étouffés, résonnant contre les côtes d'Oikawa.

Le vide lourd et omniprésent laissa place à une douleur aiguë et lancinante, comprimant sa poitrine, lui donnant l'impression d'étouffer. Il se mordit la lèvre, goûtant le sang sur le bout de sa langue.

 _Ma sœur._

Il sentit ses yeux s'humidifier; ses dents déchirèrent la plaie de sa lèvre, la douleur se déversant dans sa poitrine comme un torrent incontrôlable.

_Mon neveu. Ma mère. Mon père. Ma chienne._

_La panique. Les cris. Ses parents accroupis par terre, leur tête plongées dans le ventre de Takeru._ _Il voit ses jambes tressauter faiblement, entend ses hurlements résonner dans le chaos._ _Aiko se précipite sur lui, la bouche ensanglantée, où restent collée une touffe de poils bruns._ _Katsu gît par terre, le corps secoué de tremblements, se vidant de son sang sur le pas de la porte._ _Tooru ouvre la bouche._ _Hurle._ _Une main attrape son bras._ _Le force à courir, hors de portée de sa sœur, qui les poursuit la bave aux lèvres._

__Sa lèvre ensanglantée tremblait, et un sanglot lui échappa, puis deux, puis ça ne s'arrêta plus. Ses jambes ne le soutenaient plus et il glissa contre le mur, enfouissant son visage strié de larmes dans l'épaule de Tobio._ _

_Rendez les moi. Rendez moi tout._

_Rendez_ _moi ma vie._

__Leurs épaules se secouèrent tandis qu'ils pleuraient, déversaient toutes les larmes, tous les sanglots refoulés, retenus au fond de la gorge, pesant sur leur poitrine, enfouis et ignorés._ _

__Les secondes passèrent et bientôt, une troisième paire de bras les entourèrent, caressant doucement les cheveux de Tobio, serrant Tooru dans une étreinte forte et solide, rassurante malgré les tremblements remontant jusqu'aux épaules._ _

__Les minutes s'écoulèrent et les larmes tarirent, le souffle encore tremblant de leur respiration résonnant dans le silence. Ce qui lui restait était une étrange sensation de vide, plus légère, différente de celle à laquelle il était accoutumée. Il sentait la chaleur d'Iwaizumi contre son flanc, le poids de Tobio sur ses cuisses, recroquevillé contre lui comme un fœtus._ _

__Deux présences constantes, omniprésentes, à ses côtés._ _

__La tristesse, la souffrance étaient toujours là, ne s'en iraient sans doute jamais, jamais vraiment. Mais en cet instant, entouré des deux dernières personnes à compter pour lui, la douleur semblait s'apaiser un peu, une sensation étrange, douce-amère s'installant dans sa poitrine._ _

__\- On va se trouver un endroit bien, finit-il par dire, contemplant les bouts de ciel bleus au dehors. Un endroit où on fera ce qu'on veut (son ventre se serra douloureusement); on mangera ce qu'on voudra._ _

__\- Plus de conserves, marmonna Tobio, mâchouillant machinalement un bout de sa peluche._ _

__\- Des nouilles au bœuf, murmura Iwaizumi, portant la main à sa bouche comme pour avaler un morceau imaginaire. Je peux presque les sentir sur ma langue... On en mangeait tout le temps au restaurant de ramen, tu te rappelles ?_ _

__Oikawa acquiesce, sentant son cœur se serrer à la mention du restaurant, à l'adorable chef qui leur offrait toujours un repas gratuit quand ils revenaient d'une finale contre Shiratorizawa._ _

__\- Du pain fourré au lait, finit-il par renchérir, entrelaçant ses doigts à ceux de son meilleur ami. Du gâteau à la vanille. Du curry, aussi, Ajouta-t-il à l'intention du plus jeune, serrant ses doigts glacés entre les siens._ _

__\- Avec un oeuf dessus, précisa Tobio, se blottissant contre eux._ _

__\- Avec un oeuf dessus, ils convinrent._ _

__\- Et du lait, aussi._ _

__La grimace de dégoût qu'ils tirèrent lui arracha un petit rire, le premier depuis des semaines, qui réchauffa le cœur de Tooru et adoucit le regard d'Iwaizumi._ _

__\- Je dois avouer que, même ça, je cracherais pas dessus si on en trouvait, déclara Iwaizumi, après un temps de réflexion._ _

__Oikawa hocha la tête, bien que l'idée même le rebutait toujours, le goût fantôme du liquide atroce semblant se coller à sa langue. Il secoua la tête; il n'avait plus le luxe de faire la fine-bouche. Se rappela-t-il intérieurement._ _

__Tobio se mit à jouer avec le bras de sa peluche, celui qu'Iwaizumi avait recousu après les dommages d'un chien de niveau huit. Il semblait vouloir dire quelques chose, ouvrant et refermant la bouche à plusieurs reprises, et Oikawa caressa le dos de sa main du pouce, lui offrant un soutient silencieux. Il finit par se lancer, d'une petite voix timide :_ _

__\- Il existe vraiment, cet endroit ?_ _

__Pour une fois, Tobio le fixait, de ses grands yeux bleus remplis de peur, ayant perdu de leur innocence, de leur naïveté. Il baissa rapidement le regard, jouant nerveusement avec sa peluche, tout sourire disparu de son visage. Iwaizumi le dévisageait aussi, la peur, la fatigue se lisant sur ses traits. Mais une lueur d'espoir allumait aussi son regard. Et la confiance qu'il plaçait en lui, la certitude qu'il les emmènerait loin d'ici, qu'ils s'en sortiraient ensemble fit craquer Oikawa._ _

__\- Bien sûr, qu'il existe. Lui assura-t-il, serrant la main de Tobio dans la sienne. Et il n'attend que nous. On ne le trouvera peut-être pas aujourd'hui, ni demain, ni dans une semaine, mais on le trouvera, c'est certain. Il est forcément quelque part. Murmura-t-il, bien que sa voix trahissait une certaine incertitude._ _

__Tobio esquissa un semblant de sourire, serrant sa peluche contre lui. Son regard semblait plus doux, plus animé. Moins morne. C'était un début._ _

__\- Et on fera du volley. Dit-il d'un ton résolu, comme si la question ne se posait même pas._ _

__\- Évidemment, qu'on en fera ! Répliqua Iwaizumi. On s'amusera bien, tout les trois._ _

__Tobio fronça les sourcils._ _

__\- À trois, c'est nul. Ronchonna-t-il, croisant les bras sur sa peluche d'un air boudeur, ne lâchant pas pour autant la main d'Oikawa._ _

__\- Alors on trouvera des gens pour jouer avec nous. Lui assura Tooru. Des gens comme nous, qui veulent faire ce qu'il leur plaisent._ _

__Son cœur se serra. Parler de volley lui rappelait à quel point cela lui manquait. Le sport, son équipe, les entraînements, les victoires et même les défaites, qui le poussait à s'améliorer à repousser toujours plus loin ses limites.  
Il se demanda soudainement si Ushijima avait survécu.  
Son cœur se serra un peu plus. _ _

__\- Et ils voudront bien jouer avec moi ? Demanda Tobio, portant de nouveau la main à son fusil. Oikawa lui reprit la main, l’écartant doucement de son arme._ _

__\- Oui, dit-t-il, d’une voix sérieuse, sincère. Personne ne nous fera de mal, là-bas. On sera bien._ _

__Tobio sembla se détendre un peu, entremêlant ses doigts à ceux d’Oikawa._ _

__Le silence s'installa de nouveau, Iwaizumi pressé contre lui, Tobio pelotonnée sur ses genoux, tous trois se reposant le temps de quelques quelques secondes, quelques minutes avant d'attaquer leur routine, avant de sortir et s'exposer au danger._ _

__Un rat traversa la pièce; Tobio le suivit du regard, puis ferma les yeux de nouveau; tous trois profitant des rayons de soleil matinaux réchauffant leur visage._ _

__Un oiseau traversa le ciel; Oikawa le contempla d'un air songeur._ _

__Cet endroit merveilleux, existait-il vraiment ?_ _

__Il n'en savait rien, pas plus qu'il ne savait si quelqu'un les accepteraient un jour, ou où ils trouveraient de nouvelles munitions._ _

__Il ne lui restait que la foi._ _

__Il ferma les yeux, posant sa tête sur l'épaule d'Iwaizumi, serrant Tobio tout contre lui._ _

__Ce qu'il avait en cet instant ne remplaçait pas ce qu'il avait perdu, ne refermait pas les plaies béantes dans sa poitrine.  
Mais c'était un début. _ _

__Leur vie continuerait._ _

_(It never left you, it just took on a different path.)_

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai adoré écrire cet os, donc j'espère que vous avez apprécié le lire aussi :).  
> j'aurais voulu le poster beaucoup plus tôt, mais bon reprise des cours + babysitting = ça pique un peu. J'avais pas envie de me presser et faire un travail bâclé donc voilà :).  
> Et oui l'Oikageweek est finie depuis un moment, mais bon je fais ce que je veux donc ça peut pas m'arrêter :)  
> Certains aspects de cet os sont inspirés par la série numbered https://archiveofourown.org/series/868419 écrit par Esselle :) c'est une hinakage fanfic que je trouve très quali'  
> commentaires et kudos sont fort appréciés par chez nous :)  
> si vous avez des fautes et/ou critiques à faire surtout n'hésitez pas !


End file.
